Garakutale
Garakutale (ガラクテイル) is an adventure game that aims to be played entirely through the Nintendo DS's touch screen. Its narrative and style of presentation are mainly directed towards the younger audience; the majority of the script is written in katakana or hiragana and the visuals are bright and colorful. Largely staying true to the adventure RPG genre, Garakutale offers a battle system that shares similarities with the Pokemon series. Like the latter franchise, the game encourages the player to collect various allies to help them in their journey. The game's title is a portmanteau of the words "garakuta" and "tale". Garakuta is a Japanese word for any object that fails to perform its intended function or is damaged to the point where it's incapable of being resold. These objects are sometimes too big to be conveniently tossed with Japan's garbage sorting system, so garakuta may be seen laying along the sidewalk next to waste disposal units. Garakuta may be salvageable and efforts to reuse these objects as tools have been made by collectors or environmentalist groups. It often serves as an alternative translation of the word "junk" in English, but "junk" in Japanese may be used for discarded items that have actually reached disposal centers. Plot On his tenth birthday, Rocco and his father board a boat to journey to their new home. Promising his son a birthday party with his mother at their destination, Rocco's father gives his son a present in advance. It looks to be a black-cased fountain pen with gold lining. Before his father can explain what it is, the boat is heavily rocked by a giant squid and Rocco is thrown overboard. Rocco washes up alone on a deserted island with his father's present in his hand. As he wonders if he has met his end, an alarm clock with two legs runs past him. Rocco is desperate to find some answers on his surroundings so he chases the strange mechanism. Falling down a pit and landing in a place called Garakutaran, the boy begins his adventure in the magical, new world. Within this kingdom of fairy tales, Rocco helps the local beings called Garakuta all the while hoping to reunite with his family. Gameplay The game is split into three basic stages: story cutscenes, exploration, and battles. Due to their capricious nature, battles may overlap into the exploration or story sections of the game. Story Special cutscenes are acted out like digital comic books. Dialogue, sound effects, and music accompanies each panel in the dual screen and the graphics may feature limited animation. Sequences proceed as though they are pages of a book and the length of each cutscene is determined by the number of "pages" that is listed at the bottom of the touch screen. The player can proceed through each frame by tapping the highlighted comic book icon in the middle of the touch screen. If the player has missed a line of dialogue or animation, they can always perform a backwards (right arrow icon) or forwards (left arrow icon) page skip. The comics follow the Japanese reading format so the comic pages read from right to left, a contrast to the left and right reading of the game's dialogue. Text speed is fixed throughout the entire game and the text boxes require the player's touch to move forward. There is no automated method for proceeding through text. Exploration During this mode, the dual screen serves as the player's world map. The touch screen depicts the location highlighted on the map through a first person perspective. After a certain part of the story, the player can tap the map icon on the touch screen to bring the world map to their attention. If they so desire, they can instantly hop between any location by tapping a highlighted dot on the map. Significant chapter conclusions, however, will prevent this option from being available. To investigate an area, simply touch the bottom screen on whatever captures the player's interest. Within the upper right hand corner of the screen, there is a counter for Rocco's Garakuta Points (GP). GP is needed for observations and an allotted amount is sometimes needed to proceed with the story; if Rocco ever runs out of points, a game over sequence will occur. An important note to keep in mind is most Garakuta used for battles will also need GP to function. Fortunately, there are plenty of options available to replenish GP at the player's convenience. Here is a short list of notes the player might want to keep in check whilst exploring. *Each touch costs a mandatory 1 GP. If there is nothing in the area the player has touched, an x shaped icon will mark the spot as an negative icon. *Some items can only be found by a technique called "Smoothing". After touching a single spot, touch and hold the icon. It will spin rapidly and, if successful, the game zooms in on a section of the screen. The player can then glide their stylus along the screen to see any possible hidden items. Be aware that this technique drains a lot of GP when used, based on how many times the stylus runs across the screen. *A question mark icon indicates that something will happen if the player touches the same spot again. For each time the icon appears, a fixed amount of GP will be needed to see what will happen. If Rocco has enough GP, he may witness the event. These events vary from either replenishing Rocco's lost health points (HP) or GP, a random battle, or a purely aesthetic action with no other purpose. Question marks which glow red before their second tap have a higher chance of initiating a random battle. *When the player sees a clock icon on the spot they have touched, a Garakuta is likely at that location. Making friends with Garakuta adds a substantial sum to Rocco's GP limit, restores at least one hundred of Rocco's current GP, and may even boost his maximum HP a few digits. As with question mark objects, they will need more than 1 GP to activate. The clock icon may also be used to trigger story scenes. *Other Garakuta may also volunteer to help Rocco during his exploration stages. To have them perform their job, access the upper left menu and tap on the desired Garakuta. Rocco will replace his default, Boushi-chan, with the new Garakuta in use. Tap on whatever calls to their interest to proceed. *Sometimes Garakuta initiate a Touch Action mini game when they are used. Mini-games encourage full usage of the touch screen, asking the players to trace, spin, or time their stylus's taps at the game's discretion. A few mini-games are optional, but a majority of them are needed to progress through the story. When a player has successfully completed these events during the story, they can revisit them again in the main menu and challenge their nearby friends to mini-game matches. *Footstep icons indicate the path to the next destination. They require no GP but they may be barbed by a random battle sequence. For this reason, it might be a wise choice to have Rocco in high health before proceeding. *Blue stars are hidden at each area of the game and can only be found by smoothing areas. When found, they add an extra 70 GP to Rocco's limit. *The upper right icon on the touch screen is used to save the player's progress. An option to look through Tick-Tock's Secret Diary may help remind the player of the latest story events. Battles Battles are turn based duels between Rocco and one opponent. Each participant has their lifebars indicated at the top of the dual screen with Rocco on the left. Like the majority of RPGS, the game ends if Rocco's health drops to zero and Rocco wins if his opponent concedes defeat at zero health. Rocco's weapons are the various Garakuta whom have agreed to join him during the story or exploration sequences. Each Garakuta can either deal damage to Rocco's opponent, heal the boy's health, defend, or somehow distract the opponent's movements. A few also carry unique traits that may be discovered by the player. If he has the right ingredients, Rocco can also combine key Battle Garakuta to create an Invention. Inventions use the total sum of GP for the Garakuta involved, but they have the potential to be better than a Garakuta. After an invention is used, Rocco is prohibited from reusing the Garakuta involved in the thingamajig for one turn. Both parties may stagger after performing too many heavy attacks. Should they stagger too much and get hit by a hard attack, they will fall off balance and will not perform any action until they get back to their feet. If the player isn't careful, Rocco may also become dizzied after too many hits and will be unable to act for two turns. To prevent these setbacks on his end, Rocco should switch between defending and attacking. At times, the enemy will charge up for a massive attack and the boy has the choice to either dodge or use one of his Garakuta friends instead. The player is free to choose whatever they think may be best. Characters *'Rocco Lorence' - the main character whose adventures the player follows. Rocco has no idea why he is repeatedly thrown into the fantasy land, but he obliges to their odd requests to beat back his home-sickness. Since the residents at Garakutaran are a friendly and happy lot, the boy has no trouble becoming attached to them. Hailed as the human hero of their land, Rocco tries his best to live up to the image of their reputed king. *'Boushi-chan' - Or "Little Hat". Boushi-chan is a red hat atop Rocco's head the instant he drifted to the stranded island. She was made as a present for Garakutaran's king so she is in better shape than other Garakuta. Mysteriously, Boushi-chan is the only Garakuta who can function for extended periods of time outside of Garakutaran. She is the one who helps Rocco identify objects and is set as Rocco's default. *'Gerald Lorence' - Called "Papa" by his son, Gerald is a famous inventor of gadgets and machinery. Midway through the game, Rocco learns his father is on the brink of death and bands together with his Garakuta friends to save him. *'Giant Squid' - A science-fiction monstrosity who tussled and destroyed the ship Rocco was sailing on. Since the large monstrosity threatens the life of Rocco's father, the boy and his friends challenge it in the final chapter of the game. Garakuta Residents of the magical realm, Garakutaran, the jolly Garakuta are sentient beings that look like worn down objects from our world. Their world exists in a different time than our world and dimension, though their land can be accessed by various portals made by the residents. Only human children can enter Garakutaran since adults are too skeptical to accept Garakuta. Many years before Rocco's arrival, a human boy wandered into their land and performed many daring feats. Loved by all the Garakuta, the boy was named King of Garakutaran. The boy stayed with them until he neared his adulthood and returned to his own world. Wanting to protect his Garakuta friends, the king used his powers to ensure the safety of Garakutaran. If the residents are stranded too far from the king's protection, they will become non-sentient. Chapter 1: Rocco and the Mysterious Kingdom Rocco's first visit to Garakutaran has him investigate the kidnapping at Sumikko Village. The village elder's daughter has been kidnapped by a wild monkey, and Rocco is quickly designated as the hero to rescue her. *'Tick-Tock' - a small alarm clock with its hour hand and minute hand bent to form a mustache. He is the one who ran past Rocco in the beginning and caused him to drop into Garakutaran. An elderly and formal Garakuta, Tick-Tock is a trusted vassal of the land's king. Seeing promise in the young boy, Tick-Tock acts as Rocco's escort throughout Garakutaran. He is long-winded and petty for the boy to handle at times, but the clock's enthusiasm for the boy is unmatched. Tick-Tock keeps track of Rocco's adventures in his secret diary, which can be read by the player to remind them of current events. *'Pico-san' - hot-tempered rebel who is always looking for a fight, Pico-san is a squeaky, pink toy hammer who Rocco can use in combat. He is quick to rush into danger without giving a second thought of the consequences. Pico-san has a penchant for the ladies and always pressures Rocco to see them if they're mentioned. *'Yaburei' - though unsure of himself and his strengths, Yaburei is a capable umbrella who has his roots from a respected brand in England. In spite of the holes he has poking through his yellow cover, Rocco can use him to defend against enemy attacks. *'Yakkan' - the reliable big-brother figure, Yakkan is a shiny yet worn clay teapot. He is a calm individual who doesn't like to lose his cool over minor setbacks. Pico-san and Yaburei respect his wisdom and practical authority. He is filled with a replenishing sports drink, which Rocco can use to refill his HP in battle. *'Bone' - a gullible yet trustworthy Garakuta, Bone is a bone. What type of bone Bone is supposed to be is unknown to even himself. He just tries his best to stay in his current shape. Due to his likable and easy-going nature, he is a victim to several pranks. *'Gragoul' - while he is a sturdy and old-fashioned ladder, Gragoul is infamous for his complete silence and mysterious history. No one knows where he was before he reached the magical kingdom or why he wants to help Rocco. Rumors say he was a wooden ladder who was once used while building the Great Pyramids. *'Casta' - this energetic and plastic-looking castanet is a rhythm machine and a lover of music. He claims to have once been used in European orchestras and gained mysterious powers from his experiences. Given his boastful personality, however, his self-proclaimed powers might not be as spectacular as his stories. *'Tetemaru' - a long time supporter of the kingdom, Tetemaru is formed as a pair of mechanical arms that join together to reach high places. He is a veteran of the king's vassals like Tick-Tock, but he isn't remembered by the clock at all. *'Bananan' - honest and gentle, Bananan is a banana peel child who has lost his way back home. Wandering into Garakutaran by accident, he can charm any passerby with his song and dance routines. He is so cute to others that he isn't hurt or bullied by the aggressive Garakuta. When used in battle, Rocco can use Bananan as a distraction and escape unharmed. *'Monkichi' - the main villain in Chapter 1, Monkichi is described as a rowdy monkey who causes many burdens for the nearby townsfolk. Kidnapping the daughter and using her as a powerful weapon, he smugly calls himself Son Goku to drive off any rescue efforts. Though he puts up a tough front, he doesn't like to fight and just wants to spend his days with the lovely lady he kidnapped. In reality, the two lovebirds ran away from Sumikko Village to have a romantic getaway. Chapter 2: Rocco and the Odd Demon Hunt Returning again to Garakutaran, Rocco and Boushi-chan arrive to a makeshift Japan whilst stuffed inside a giant peach. After Tick-Tock cuts the fruit open, he declares the boy to be their Momotaro and orders for a demon hunt. The clock mentions that a demon can be found at the faraway Onikajima, but Rocco will need many more comrades to complete the "Momotaro experience". *'Hoi' - a wooden wheel with a broken midsection, Hoi was formerly one of two wheel for a nobleman's carriage. The other wheel was his younger twin brother. However, they got into a nasty argument and have separated from one another ever since. Hoping to repair their ties, Hoi returns to Garakutaran searching for his brother. *'Noborin' - outspoken and proud of the slogan written on his body, Noborin is a tall Japanese war banner. At first glance, he looks like the same banner used by Momotaro himself. He is just a copycat of the same one, however, and he can't even hang onto a wooden pole properly. Although he is good for absolutely nothing, Rocco decides to bring him along to at least follow the spirit of his intended purpose. *'Chazutsu' - his exterior looks like a normal tea container, but Chazutsu is filled with a rare and rejuvenating tea unlike any other. While looking for better ingredients for his mixture, he seems to have absorbed himself too much in his thoughts and lost his way back home. He promises to help Rocco properly if he finds his lost brethren. *'Dango Oba-san' - her body is the traditional pink, white, and green dango (rice dumplings) served to weary travelers. Perhaps due to her chatty nature, she has never been eaten or tested once. Dango Oba-san doesn't mind though; she likes to continue looking pretty while she happily talks the days away. *'Kizarru' - having cut through countless of trees during his time, Kizarru is a veteran handsaw who returned to Garakutaran as a means of retirement. He may look worn down and rusty, but he's still as hard-working as ever and can still cut through trees someone uses him. Obtaining Kizarru and using him properly in the game allows the Touch Action game Kirimakuri Heaven to be unlocked in the game's main menu. *'Straw' - carefree and void of any responsibility, Straw is a wanderer who loves his freedom. By chance, this plastic straw came to Garakutaran. He finds Rocco an interesting fellow and decides to join him for a time. *'Konbura' - deemed unfit for being eaten as konbu (edible kelp), Konbura was thrown away by his creators. Drifting to Garakutaran, he invigorated his desire to return to the sea and soaked himself in the Kouchi shoreline. However, since he was already dried and cut, his efforts have only elongated his body to be flappy and oddly-shaped for the marine life. *'Kinboh' - a hard, branch of a once sturdy tree, Kinboh came to Garakutaran to avoid being completely used up. Torn up and a bit broken, Kinboh is now fine with his current state and is restless with boredom. He is eager -maybe too eager- to once again be useful to someone. Rocco may use Kinboh in battle to hit enemies. *'Daikon' - a daikon (East Asian radish) whose skin is as hard as iron and completely inedible, Daikon decided to move his roots to Garakutaran. He is quite the daydreamer and feels as though no one will ever pull him out to see the light of day. Therefore, when Rocco stops to his spot and yanks him out of the ground, Daikon is thankful for the effort and joins the boy out of gratitude. Pulling him out of the ground has the Touch Action game Asu ni Mukattenuke unlocked in the game's main menu. *'Dekkusho' - authoritative and witty with his contents, Dekkusho is a worn handbook of knowledge. He is filled with the cohesive understandings of a small country's language. His sources can only go so far with his tiny page count so he doesn't know as much as he thinks. Rocco can use him to help decipher the strange writings found throughout this section of the land. *'Himonobicch' - a rope with noble origins, Himonobicch is a pompous individual who takes pride in his heritage. His family is highly ranked in the rope world, but his ugly exterior has likely lead to his home in Garakutaran. When used in battle, he can inhibit the enemies' speed for two turns. *'Cosenni' - formerly the wallet for a noble, Cosenni is probably one of the richest discarded wallets known to Garakuta. Cosseni's round body may burst at the seems, but he is stuffed with an amazing amount of money and GP. Rocco may use the stored GP within the wallet if he needs it. *'Lovely Makigai' - a rainbow colored seashell, he needs to be presented to Kaguyahime to gain her trust. Although she described him as a magnificent treasure, he is actually a rude and sarcastic fellow who bluntly points out the lady's faults. Lovely Makigai isn't good for anything other than his beautiful appearance. *'Kaguyahime' - discovered and named by the former king, Kaguyahime is a pink paper fan who is ripped in a few sections of her folds. Rocco needs her assistance to gain permission to pass through Hakone. To recruit her, he must first find the single bamboo tree in Kyoto she is resting in. Once he chops it down, she then demands the boy to prove himself worthy of her trust by giving her Lovely Makigai. After the laborious process, Kaguyahime joins Rocco's party. Though she is selfish and disdainful, she is also a zealous leader who follows her righteous beliefs with gutso. She believes she is the most beautiful being in the land; anyone who discredits her will receive personal beatings from her. She deals a lot of beatings throughout the game. Kaguyahime has the potential to help Rocco in fights, but her vanity refuses to put herself in danger. *'Boroboroki' - a deteriorating golden key with a cheery smile, Boroboroki is one of the keys throughout the land made by the king. An elderly pot kept it hidden away until Rocco visits him to use him. Boroboroki can open nearly any door Rocco encounters. *'Soro Bamesu' - this abacus is stringent about numbers and adheres to staying thrifty at all times. He is so strict that he hardly has any friends; rich and poor alike don't like to be near him. If Rocco has him at Onikajima, Soro Bamesu will significantly cut down on the GP entrance fee with his smooth calculations. *'Sakazuki Ikka' - Sakazuki Ikka are three wine cups whom were formerly served at shrines. Having been chipped and thrown away, the wine cups banded together to form a tightly knit brotherhood. Their leader is the tallest, white wine cup who acts as the "older brother" to the brown and red cups. They can brave the waters of the fiercest waves and have unabashed yakuza (Japanese mafia) pride. *'Binbin' - always ready for a fight, Binbin is a purple glass bottle who has a tendency to be aggressive to everyone he meets. Rocco has to defeat him in battle first before gaining his trust. Although he can be used as a weak weapon in fights, his true potential is the bubbly tonic laying within him. He can use the liquid to become good friends with Chazutsu and Sekken. *'Pukupukuyama' - Sekken is a dirty and frail soap who used her womanly charms to beg for assistance. She wants to be free of the gunk surrounding her by taking a good bath. Once Rocco has Binbin, he can return to Sekken and wash her clean. What lies underneath is the completely different Pukupukuyama. The soap bottle is hyper and tough, making Rocco wonder if Sekken was really a woman at all. Choosing to rescue Sekken unlocks the Touch Action game Washite to Kashite in the game's main menu. *'Oni' - "No demon hunt would be complete without a demon!" At least, that's what Oni says before attacking Rocco at the end of Chapter 2. The child demon is tough and is very malevolent towards the boy. *'Galles' - A mysterious human-like figure who bares a striking resemblance to the king aside from his blue skin and red hair. He introduces himself at the end of the chapter and praises Rocco's strength against Oni. He claims to be the king of Garakutaran and carries a fountain pen just like Rocco's, except it is red. To prove his strength as ruler, Galles electrocutes Rocco's friends. Before he can do the same to Rocco, the boy's time in Garakutaran has expired and he is sent back to the deserted island. Chapter 3: Rocco and the Borderline Cinderella After a short interlude on the deserted island, Rocco enters a portal and returns once more to Garakutaran. This time he is teleported inside a wooden house and overhears two crocodile step-sisters berating their "younger sister". When Rocco curiously takes a peek closer, he sees Tick-tock in a curly-haired wig and being addressed as Cinderella. In spite of the boy's snarky comments about the clock's character, Rocco is tasked with helping the "maiden" collect all the essentials for the prince's ball. Tick-tock's poor attempt at cross dressing becomes a running gag for the rest of the game. Some characters will remark that "she" looks more beautiful than Kaguyahime. *'Ilu' - Ilu is Hoi's younger twin brother and is the left and right wheels for a nobleman's carriage. After a big fight with his older brother, they separated. Realizing that he couldn't do anything by himself, he looks for his brother to make up. *'Stekkin' - a veteran walking stick who seems to possess magical properties. His elderly appearance doesn't stop him from wanting prove himself to the young ones. There is a rumor that he was once a magical girl's weapon, but this might be an awkward exaggeration. *'Pakkan' - Pakkan is a beat up metal can who is filled with a delicious smelling air. He is covered with a brightly label that says "Re Cover". Although he can heal others, he can't open himself and needs a companion to help him. *'The Lari' - a fancy looking dinner set, The Lari is cup and golden bowl that is a little chipped. Steadfast and proud, he states he is one of good class. In reality, he originated from a discount store and barely costs more than a dollar. When used in battle, he can form a good defense. *'Kuu' - mysterious and soft-spoken, Kuu is an unknown fruit who Rocco finds. He can only speak his name and rarely expresses any emotion. Nevertheless, most people think he is gentle and kind. *'Kankil Gunsoh' - otherwise known as "Sergeant Kankil", he is a can opener who was used in the military. Staying true to his past, Sergeant Kankil is a hardy individual who loves to train "new recruits". He sees promise in Rocco and wants to give the boy lasting discipline. *'Shakurin' - the body for Cinderella's "pumpkin carriage", Shakurin is a friendly watermelon. While gigantic and seemingly a worthwhile endeavor, she is actually hollow and full of seeds. Since she is too big to be used for anything, she found herself in the junk heap. *'Dinjiro' - manufactured in America and used for powering lights, Dinjiro is a battery. Easy to use, he still has a lot of energy. He is fast talking guy who doesn't have time for hestiation, ready to help out Rocco any time. *'Kiborin' - young Kiborin is a woodcarving of a bear holding a fish. His creator thought he wasn't satisfied with him and threw him away before he was finished. Kiborin found his way to Garakutaran and made friends with the local bear Garakuta, Kuma. Looking up to Kuma, he doesn't want to join Rocco at first and asks his "big brother" to defend him. When Kuma loses, Kiborin joins Rocco to find his own sense of maturity. The boy can use the woodcarving's cuteness to daze his foes. *'Monpal Nasu' - weirdly shaped yet a lover of lame puns, Monpal Nasu is a large eggplant. He believes to have been grown in an exotic location, thus leading to his silly name. With Shakurin as the carriage, Monpal Nasu acts as the chair. *'Otemoto Kids' - twin chopsticks who are a singing duo, they are charming and excitable. Since they both think they are talented, they have minor arguments over who should do the lead vocals. When they are used in battle, the chopsticks can confuse the enemy for a turn. Chapter 4: Rocco and Galles The prince at the ball is really Galles setting a trap for Rocco and his friends. Using his powers to brainwash the Garakuta to his bidding, Galles retorts he wants to become the real King of Garakutaran by recreating the world to his image. He doesn't mind if the Garakuta should perish if his plans succeed, thinking they are worthless pieces of trash. Galles holds Rocco prisoner inside his castle's dungeon and leaves Kaguyahime and Tick-Tock beat the boy into submission. Rocco's fountain pen radiates a blue light and frees some of his friends from Galles's control. Rescuing other Garakuta in the castle, the boy wants to stop Galles from destroying his friends and their homeland. *'Keydon' - formerly a red and silver key made by the king, Galles forced him to serve him. He is the key for the prison holding Rocco's friends. Although he may not agree with Galles's methods, Keydon wants to be useful again so he keeps true to his job. Kaguyahime gives him a scathing lecture though, so he fearfully joins Rocco. *'Matchine' - a wooden female match, Matchine is a young, timid maiden when she is lit with a low light. Should she ever flare up a little more than usual, she turns into a completely different person: brazen and crude. *'Candro' - pink and sweet, Candro is a self-conscious candle who worries about her melting figure. Since her dripping wax is threatening to shape her to a state she doesn't like, Candro panics at the thought of her wick being lit. When Matchine finishes lighting her, Rocco can use her for a light in the castle's darkest areas. *'Heimen Queen' - though only the portrait of a human queen, Heimen Queen acts the part. She is confident in her leadership and is the dauntless wife to the king. She is likely the strongest figurehead of the portrait royal family. *'Silvers' - one of the butlers to the portrait family, he is a spotless silver tray. Professional and calm, this skillful butler is a loyal servant. In his youth, he was quite the ladies man. When used in battle, he provides a strong defense for Rocco. *'Barbara' - for some reason, Barbara is a vanilla ice cream bar who never melts or deteriorates. She is chatty and a little flirty to the guys. Amused by Rocco's innocent nature, she decides to join him. Rocco can use her melted vanilla to regain his health in battle. *'Rapper' - serious about his job at all times, Rapper is a horn once used to signal the king's entrances to the halls. He blares a gallant fanfare with all of his heart. *'Batrigs' - though bent and beaten, this metal bat wants to keep swinging. Batrigs desires to make a grand hit that will be echoed throughout the ages. His enthusiasm can help Rocco deliver a serious whack to his enemies in battle. *'Lever' - reliable for being the all purpose lever, Lever is formerly a subject who is considered more trustworthy than Tick-Tock. However, he hasn't been used in awhile and is bored. When Rocco finds him, he can activate the Slots Touch Action game. *'Danty Techo' - hungry for knowledge and wanting to solve every mystery in the world, Danty Techo is a thick dictionary who can decipher anything. He is quite the daredevil, as he deliberately sneaked into the castle just to unravel the unknown nature of Galles. *'Tongrash' - an ambitious cook who desires to eat every dish. He will eat everything but his fellow Garakuta, resulting in his round belly. When used in combat, he can boost Rocco's attack power. *'Mackie' - modest and friendly, this spool of yarn spent her life faithfully beside a grandmother's side. Due to the old woman constantly using her, her ideal string is left with curly split ends. *'Shaware' - a young, broken shower head, Shaware is Yakkan's cousin. Idolizing the pot since his childhood days, he fondly calls Yakkan "older brother" and admires him greatly. *'Nijigen Prince' - a Garakutan who seemingly holds a portrait of a handsome young man in front of him. It's not known if he is actually the portrait or a member of royalty. He remains a mystery, in spite of his portrait's smiling human visage. *'Usui Princesss' - daughter of the king and queen portraits, this princess appears prim and proper in front of those who view her. She may act selfishly, cold, and arrogant, but her tough front is just her way of her dealing with her own cowardice. *'Hanguard' - while he may look cricked to others, Hanguard is a hanger who likes the current shape he is in. He complements his unique curves and his body's flexibility. His indulgence for his looks doubles as his reasons for fearing to enter physical disputes. In spite of his hesitations, Rocco can use him as a slow hitting yet powerful weapon. *'Kagamin' - like in every fairytale, Kagamin fulfills the role of a magical mirror laying around in a castle. She is the one who has stayed within the castle longest, so she is used to strangers asking her all sorts of magical desires. Since visitors became a little zealous over the years rubbing her for requests, this hand mirror has a chip of her reflective surface missing. *'Lightrah' - old-fashioned desk lamp deemed to be tacky for his owners. Within the castle, he is actually a popular gentleman with many fascinating tales to tell. He is the one the castle residents go to when they want to hear frightening ghost stories during the summer. *'Love Arrow' - decorated from head to toe with pink decorations, this arrow claims to be an arrow from the god of love himself. While dressed like the typical image, his pointy ends don't unite romantic couples. Rocco finds out his deception early within their first meeting, but he figures Love Arrow likely made up the phony story so he could tag along with the other accompanying Garakuta. *'Galles' - main antagonist of this chapter, the non-human Galles doesn't want anyone to stand in his way to becoming king. Rocco, who doesn't agree with his ways, fights him in a final confrontation and wins. Galles then reveals that Garakutaran is in danger since the protection of the former king is fading. He wanted to become the new king to restore the protection over the land by properly claiming Rocco's pen for himself. With Galles crumbling away, he pleads Rocco to save the dying king and leaves behind his red pen, the twin to Rocco's black one. Rocco responds that Galles is the "other him" and mourns his "death". However, Galles didn't truly die since he is a personification of the red pen. He continues to cheer on Rocco as a vapor-like being, but his personality is entirely different than before. Chapter 6: Rocco and the Gemstone of Light Fleeing for their lives from the catastrophe tearing apart Garakutaran, Rocco and his friends land back at the deserted island. Since his friends are "asleep and won't wake up", the boy explores the island once more. Looking in a different spot than his usual ventures, Rocco reads a diary from the previous king of Garakutaran, which described adventures similar to his own. The two pens in his possession are devices that ensure the protection of the land while the king is away. Discovering that the king is actually his father, Rocco has a painful realization that his father is dying. His emotions awaken his friends from their slumber. All hope is not lost, however, as Tick-Tock reveals that select Garakuta can combine their powers to form the Time Bird. With the Time Bird assembled, Rocco can travel back to the exact instant he is separated from his father and rescue him from the giant squid. Inventions Related Media A three episode comic adaption was released in the Shōgakkan Sanenensei March and May 2006 issues. External Links *Official page, product listing *Official Nintendo listing Category:Games